Sean Slater
Sean Slater is a member of the Slater family. He was the husband on Roxy Mitchell and the apparent father of Amy Mitchell . He leaves the show after attempting to run away with Roxy and Amy after it was revealed that Jack is Amy's father. Sean and Roxy fall through thin ice on a lake, Ronnie rescues Roxy as she thinks Sean has drowned but he comes up and walks off leaving Roxy with Amy. About Sean was always popular with the female inhabitants on The Square and knew he could have any woman he wanted, but his womanizing often landed him in hot water. After cheating on Chelsea with her step-sister Carly, she framed him for assault… there’s nothing like a woman scorned! Sean then fell pretty hard for Tanya after lending her a shoulder to cry on after Max’s affair with Sean’s little sis Stacey. But after their plot to bury Max alive went awry, their relationship (unsurprisingly) fell apart. The lady we all think of when it comes to Sean though is of course, Roxy. When she fell pregnant Sean assumed that he was the father, and he finally saw a path to a happy life with a wife and baby… But happy paths are hard to come by in Walford! On Christmas Day he pulled a cracker and BANG he found out Amy was in fact Jack’s. A devastated Sean went on the rampage, which ended in an icy lake. A soggy Sean was last seen melting away into the darkness leaving Amy and Roxy safe but alone. Storylines 2006-2009 Sean arrives in Walford on 22 August 2006, to take revenge on the newly arrived Al (Andrew McKay), who is responsible for Sean losing his job in the Army. He breaks into Al's flat and follows him into the Queen Victoria pub where, by chance, he sees his sister Stacey, whom he had lost contact with for seven years. After taking revenge on Al, Sean decides to stay in Walford to look after his sister. Sean immediately begins pursuing Tanya Branning (Jo Joyner), before deciding to date Ruby Allen (Louisa Lytton) after learning she is wealthy. Sean soon proposes marriage but continues to pursue Tanya and has sex with numerous other women, including Karin Jones (Anna Lauren) and Preeti Choraria (Babita Pohoomull). However, when Ruby Allen starts interfering in his relationship with his mother Jean Slater, Sean is so angry that he splits from her. In 2007, Sean starts dating Chelsea Fox (Tiana Benjamin) and also has sex with her stepsister Carly Wicks (Kellie Shirley), causing a number of rows. Scorned, Chelsea and Deano Wicks (Matt Di Angelo) try to get revenge on Sean by attempting to frame him for assaulting shopkeeper Patrick Trueman (Rudolph Walker). Sean's attempt to escape arrest fails and he is held on remand. From prison, Sean has Deano attacked so Carly ends the relationship, but discovers that Chelsea has CCTV footage proving that Sean did not attack Patrick. Despite her family's protests, Carly takes the footage to the police. Sean is released, and Deano and Chelsea are arrested for conspiracy to pervert the course of justice. Sean takes revenge by cutting Chelsea's hair while she sleeps and assaulting Deano again. Sean and Tanya Branning start dating at the beginning of 2008, and Sean tells her that he was responsible for his father's death. In March 2008, they plot to fake Tanya's reconciliation with Max Branning (Jake Wood) in order to gain control of his assets and then leave the country. Tanya pretends to split up with Sean and reunite with Max, but secretly they conspire to bury Max alive. However Tanya feels guilty and releases Max. Much to Sean's surprise, Tanya scorns and rejects him when he says he wants them to be a family and reveals that she used him to get revenge on Max. Sean threatens to tell her children what she has done but Tanya retaliates by threatening to tell Stacey that Sean killed their father. Sean keeps quiet but takes the rejection hard. He then begins dating Roxy Mitchell (Rita Simons) and torments his flatmate Gus Smith (Mohammed George). Sean reveals that he plans to kill Gus and make it look like suicide but Stacey stops him and makes him move back in with the Slaters. Roxy and Sean split up, and Gus reveals to the Slaters that Sean is involved in drugs. When Roxy reveals that she is pregnant, Sean assumes that he is the father, unaware of her one night stand with Jack Branning (Scott Maslen). He offers to support her but Roxy refuses his offer and returns to Ibiza. Sean leaves Albert Square briefly and returns in July after learning that Roxy is in Weymouth with her father, Archie Mitchell (Larry Lamb), so he goes to see her. Archie encourages Roxy to stay in Weymouth with him but her sister Ronnie Mitchell (Samantha Womack) and Sean persuade her to return to Walford, and she moves in with him. Ronnie disapproves of Roxy and Sean's relationship as she suspects him of selling drugs, but comes round after they get married in August. Sean has a difficult relationship with Roxy's father, Archie, and is unhappy about accepting his money for a deposit on a flat. On 13 November 2008 when Roxy goes into premature labour, Archie pretends to call Sean but doesn't so he misses the birth of Amy, On christmas day 2008 Sean opened a cracker and then BANG, Sean finds out he wasnt Amy's father angered by this also knowing Jack's the father he kiddnaps Amy but Stacey Slater beings Amy back Sean and Roxy the sort things out Roxy rides of woth Sean unknowing what he is planning (To kill them and himself) Jack and Ronnie later track them down Roxy manages to get out the car and runs onto the ice so Ronnie and Jack can get Amy the ice breaks and Roxy and Sean fall in the lake Ronnie jumps in to save Roxy, Sean later breaks out and he starts to walk towards Roxy but she tells him to go Sean then walks off slowly into the darkness, Sean has been mentioned a quite a number of times since the sqaure. The Key 2015 On 1 May 2015, Stacey Slater makes a video call to her brother Sean via Skype, however, while he does not appear on screen, he reminds her to take care of her mystery key due to its link to their father. When Jean reacts badly upon seeing her with the key, Stacey attempts to find out what the key represents but Jean catches her and, unwilling to tell her the truth other than Sean apparently couldn't trust her with it, seemingly throws it down the toilet. However, after Stacey leaves, it is revealed that Jean still has the key. She returns the key to Stacey four months later, revealing that it unlocks a deposit box in which Brian left Stacey and Sean some information about his other family, but Sean took the key from Jean after Brian's death before she could give it to Stacey when she turned 21. Kill Count Brian Slater-December 1999: He punches Brian and he later dies of a brain hemorrhage Johnny Allen-October 2006: Although he didnt physically kill him he did taunt him into a heart attack due to Johnny's anger to Sean so im listing it as responsible Number of enemy soilders-1999-2006 Total: 2+ Infomation Sean is the older brother of Stacey Slater Sean ran away from home on christmas day 1999 Sean has served and killed in the Army Sean killed his father Brian Slater Sean was responsible for Johnny Allen having a heart attack after taunting him Sean was married to Roxy Mitchell from August 2008 to January 2010 The Charater has been in 254 episodes Gallery Stacey talking to Sean Slater (2015).jpg|Stacey talking to Sean Slater (1 May 2015) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Psychopathic Characters Category:Responsible Killer Category:Slater Family Category:Villains Category:1983 Births Category:2006 Arrivals Category:2009 Departures Category:Killers